Journey Through the Unknown
by SuperPaperPokemon
Summary: While the Sinnoh crew travel though this strange new region, with strange new Pokemon, strange things happen. When they meet a strange trainer with a stange name, even stranger thing happen. Do not take the title seriously. Nor the summary. Only if you like random things. Ratted K just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic, first try. Nothing much to say.**

**Trainer: SuperPaperPokemon doesn't own the characters in this story, they all belong to The Pokémon Company. And he doesn't own The Pokémon Company. Nor he owns any Pokemon in the story. He only owns whatever idea he may dream up.**

* * *

Narrator: As our heroes continue their journey to Random City, they…

Ash: Hey, wait a minute! Is the city really called Random City?

Narrator: Who cares. I get paid for opening monologues, not to dream up city names. By the way, you are in the Unknown Region.

Dawn: Unown Region? Seriously? Shouldn't we be at the Sinnoh Region since me and Brock are here?

Brock: I think he didn't mean the Unown Pokémon, but the unknown unknown. As in, we do not know.

Pikachu: _And you feel like pointing out this pointless detail why?_

Piplup: _It's not like this is important or at least interesting._

Dawn: Good thing you agree with me, Piplup.

Piplup: _'sweatdrops'_ _That's not what I said…_

Narrator: JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW! You are supposed to meet a trainer, help them with their problem, blast off Team Rocket and walk into the sunset, all in the spawn of half an hour. And you have already wasted 10 minutes!

Ash: OK, jezz, you don't need to get so mad.

Dawn: Look, I think I see the trainer we are supposed to help running towards us.

Piplup: _It's a boy._

Pikachu: _He's holding a Chimchar in his hands._

Brock: Let's see, the boy is wearing a red beret with a Pokéball design on its side, a black t-shirt, jeans and a yellow backpack on his back.

Dawn: Wait a minute, is he…

Ash: No way…

Trainer: I'M ON FIRE! HEELP! 'starts running in circles around our heroes' WATEER!

Everybody: 'sweatdrops'

Ash: Water-type from the Unknown Region, I choose you!

Water-type from the Unknown Region: _Hey, I'm on TV. Hi, mom!_

Brock: What!?

Dawn: We demand an explanation to the name of this Pokémon!

Piplup: _And it better be a good one!_

Trainer: "While running" I'M STILL ON FIRE!

Ash: Hold on, we will be with you in just a second.

Pikachu: _First, we gotta know what is with this thing. No offence._

Water-type from the Unknown Region: _None taken._

Narrator: …

Dawn: SO! Answer us!

Brock: I think he only speaks in start or the end of an episode.

Ash: That makes sense.

Trainer: "still running right round" HELP ME!

Brock: I think we should help him.

Ash: OK Water-type from the Unknown Region, use…

Dawn: Piplup, Hydro Pump!

Piplup Hydro Pumps the trainer and his Pokemon as they proceed to smash into a tree.

Ash: Hey that was my job! It was the only reason I sent Water-type from the Unknown Region out.

Dawn: Well, you were too slow. The guy was burning and you wanted to ask the narrator something.

Ash: You didn't do anything about him too.

Trainer: 'somehow already up' SHUT UP, you two!

Brock: Oh you're awake. Good. We already finished what we need for the episode.

Trainer: But… But what about how I caught fire? And my Pokémon is still unconscious. WHAT ABOUT MY NAME?!

Ash: I'm the star of this show, you don't matter.

Trainer: 'Goes sit in under the tree, in a fetal position' Meany.

Dawn: Wait, we forgot about Team Rocket!

Team Rocket: 'somewhere in the distance' We're blasting off again! 'ping'

Ash: Problem solved.

Narrator: So, after our heroes heroically save a nameless trainer from burning to death, let Team Rocket be blasted off by another, and most important of all, didn't catch me, their journey continues.

Brock: Hey, aren't we forgetting something?

Dawn: Nah, it's probably you imagination.

Piplup: _Yep._

Pikachu: _Definitely._

Water-type from the Unknown Region: What about me…

Narrator: Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is up. And this story has a new grand total of one view.**

**Trainer: You want the disclamer, go look for in in chapter one. But I'll give the short verison: SPP doesn't own Pokemon, or any of the characters that are it's propriety.**

* * *

Narrator: As our heroes continue through the Unkn…

Dawn: What were you about to say?

Narrator: Nothing.

Someone: HEY!

Brock: Who said that? Did you say that?

Ash: No, I didn't.

Dawn: Hey, it's the trainer from before.

The trainer comes running to our heroes, now with the Chimchar on his shoulder.

Trainer: 'make sounds that indicate he's tired' You... Actually… Left… Me there?

Ash: Yeah, so what. Hey, are you copying me? Putting your Chimchar on your shoulder, I mean. I thought I copyrighted that.

Trainer: First things first, my name is Lucas, witch I'm sure you do not care about, second, this is my Pokepal, Chimchar…

Chimchar:_ Hi._

Lucas: Third, I'm a trainer from Twinleaf Town and fourth…

Dawn: You're from Twinleaf? Then how come I never met you?

Ash: You're a trainer? Then let's have a battle.

Lucas: Dawn, we have met before, but you have such shorted memory that you forgot.

Dawn: I HAVE NO SHORT MEMORY, NO SIR! 'looks at Piplup' Wait, who are you again?

Piplup: _The editors shouldn't have edited this off the show._

Lucas: And Ash, last episode you left me burning and don't you care about your precious "trademark" anymore?

Ash: Who cares about trademarks? Plus, I said copyright.

Brock: But Ash, he was labeled the entire last episode as "Trainer", why didn't you battle him the…YOUCH!

Crogunk: 'Drags Brock away' _One more thing to take care of in Brock._

Lucas: 'sweatdrops' Is he always like this?

Ash: Much worse.

Dawn: Wait till he sees a girl.

Lucas: So Ash, I accept your challenge.

Chimchar: _Bring it on._

Brock: I'll referee.

Lucas: 'Astonished look' Wow, up already? Beat me by miles.

Dawn: I'll watch… What was it again?

Piplup: 'facepalm'

Brock: This will be a one on one battle. The first trainer to take down his opponent's Pokemon is the winner.

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you.

Lucas: Go, Chimchar.

Battle Game Style. Trainer music starts playing.

"PKMN Trainer Lucas would like to battle."

"PKMN Trainer Lucas sent out Chimchar."

"Go, Pikachu."

"Current HP: You-40 Foe-30"

"What will Pikachu do?"

"Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Foe's Chimchar took 10 damage."

"Foe's Chimchar used Flamewheel. Pikachu took 10 damage."

"Current HP: You-30 Foe-20"

"Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Foe's Chimchar took 10 damage."

"Foe's Chimchar used Flamewheel. Pikachu took 10 damage."

"Current HP: You-20 Foe-10"

"Pikachu is thinking he can win this. Pikachu underestimated his opponent."

"Foe's Chimchar used Dig. Foe's Chimchar burrowed his way into the ground."

"Pikachu snaps out of it. Pikachu used Thunderbolt. It's missed."

"Foe's Chimchar used Dig. Pikachu took 20 damage. Pikachu fainted."

"Ash is out of usable Pokemon. Ash is coming this way. Ash calls for Dawn."

Ash: Dawn. Hey Dawn, turn that thing off. Did you even look at our battle?

Dawn: Of course I did. I was only looking through my game-o-scope.

Lucas: Yeah, like this even exists.

Dawn: It does, and it's right in my hand.

Brock: You should probably turn that off now.

Dawn: Oh, OK. Whatever.

Lucas: Hey, can we come with you. Travel through the Unkno…

Three humans plus two Pokemon: 'Glares'

Lucas: Err, this region?

Ash: Sure, why not?

Dawn: As my mom used to say, three is a crowd, four is an overload.

Lucas: That's not a nice thing to say. And I pretty sure she never said that.

Brock: Wow, that's an improvement. From being forgotten on fire to traveling with… ARGH!

Crogunk: _Keep your mouth shut, will ya?_

Narrator: And so, as our heroes gain a new party member, they continue their travels though the "You-know-what" region as the journey continues.

Brock: Wait, I almost forgot something. 'Presses a button'

An explosion can be heard somewhere far away, as we hear the words "We're blasting off again" followed by a 'Ping'.

Brock: There we go.

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations to the people who guessed Trainer was Lucas, through his description or through his inclusion in the character list. In all his future apperances, he will have his true name.**

**Lucas: Don't forget to R&R. Whatever that means.**

**SPP: It' means Rate and Review. Or Read and Review. Hmm, mystery.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo-hoo, I got myself one review. It's not much, but it is a good start. On with the show. Also, I need to point out that **_**italic is Pokemon speak, **_**bold is Author's Note and (between parenthesis is an action[Old chapters is between 'these', until I change it].)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon or anything of the sort. I only own whatever stuff I may dream up for this fanfic. That includes Lucas's personality and his Pokemon, but not his apperance. Don't sue me, Nintendo.**

Narrator: While our heroes travel "that" region with a new companion, they stumble upon another of the show's clichés.

Brock: Nurse Joy, when I look into your eyes, I can see all the love and care you give to the Pokemon you treat. Now, if you could give me just a little bit of that care, my life will be comple…YOUCH.

Crogunk: _This never gets old._

Nurse Joy: Um, we hope to see you again?

Ash: Do not hope. Seriously.

Lucas: (Mouth wide open)

Dawn: Told you so.

Ash: Thanks for the help Nurse Joy.

Pikachu: _Yeah, thank you._

Piplup: _We wouldn't have recovered without you._

Chimchar: _And the food is great._

Chansey: _Glad to help._

Lucas: So, where are we going now?

Dawn: I forgot.

Lucas: (sweatdrops) That's because we didn't decide yet.

Ash: We should go to the next city with a Gym so me and Lucas can get our next Gym Badge.

Dawn: No, we should go to a city with a Contest so I can get my next Contest Ribbon.

Lucas: I think we should go to both.

Ash and Dawn: Why?

Lucas: Because I am both a Trainer and a Coordinator.

Ash: Really?

Dawn: Reminds me of Nando.

Piplup: _I'm surprised anything reminds you of anything at all._

Lucas: Yes. And I'm a very good Breeder, a Top Ranger, an excellent detective, Pokeathlon champion, an Exploration Team leader and a master Warlord.

Dawn: (Awed face) Talk about Mary Sue… Or Gary.

Ash: What's an Exploration Team?

Lucas: Kidding. I'm only a trainer. I shouldn't even know what some of these things are.

Tall Bearded Man: Hello. Ve are French balloon makers.

Tall Bearded Woman: Ve vould like to test like to test how our balloon vorks under extreme weight… I mean veight.

Short Bearded Man: If you could just put all your Pokemon in zis completely unsuspicious Meowth balloon.

Ash: (Offering Pikachu) Sure.

Dawn: (Offering Piplup) Why not.

Brock: (Offering Crogunk) Anything I can do to help you.

Lucas: (Offering Chimchar) Here you go.

(Everybody sends their Pokemon onto the balloon)

Tall Bearded Woman: Now to add a bit more weight, ve vill get onto ze balloon too.

(The three hop onto the balloon. The balloon starts flying.)

Tall Bearded Man: Ha, take that twerps.

Short Bearded Man: And by dat, we mean dis. (Presses a button and all Pokemon fall into a net that was conveniently hanging from the balloon.)

Ash: Hey, what was that for?

Tall Bearded Woman: Prepare for trouble.

Tall Bearded Man: And while you're at it, make it double.

Tall Bearded Woman: An evil as old as the galaxy. (Takes off all disguise except the beard)

Tall Bearded Man: Sent here to fulfill our destiny. (Takes off all disguise except the beard)

Short Bearded Man: And dere's me. (Takes off all disguise except the beard)

Dawn: (Shocked) The French balloon makers work for Team Rocket?

Tall Bearded Woman: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

Tall Bearded Man: Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place.

Tall Bearded Woman: The fiery destroyer, Jessie. (Takes off the beard)

Tall Bearded Man: And with thunderous emotions, I am James. (Takes off the beard)

Short Bearded Man: Wisest of da wise, Meowth.

All three: And now, all gather under the name of Team Rocket.

Ash, Dawn and Brock: Team Rocket!

Lucas: Who are those?

Brock: They are a bunch of crooks who steal other people's Pokemon.

Lucas: What? That's horrible. First Team Galactic and now this…

James: Yes, and we just stole all your Pokemon. And I particularly liked our mish-mash motto.

Jessie: I have to congratulate you this once for one of your ideas, Meowth.

Meowth: It was nothing. Anything to make our team look cooler.

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: _OK._

All other Pokemon: NO!

(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. As expected, the Thunderbolt doesn't do a scratch to Team Rocket, but shocks all the other Pokemon. So the other Pokemon start fighting to see who will get to beat up Pikachu first.)

Brock: Hey, you all. Stop fighting!

Dawn: If you want to get out of there, you will have to work together!

Ash: Yeah, it's the whole basis of the show! Friendship!

Lucas: …says the guy who just ordered his Pikachu to fry everyone else.

Ash: (Rubs his arm on the back of his head.) Sorry.

Lucas: Well, we still have a chance. I brought a little someone from the first chapter with me. Go, Water Type from the Unknown Region!

(The mysterious Water Type from the Unknown Region appears)

Lucas: And I'm gonna short its name to WTUR, because Water Type from the Unknown Region takes too long to say.

WTUR: _Hey, I'm on TV again!_

Meowth: You are never gonna get us with dis thing.

Lucas: No? (Makes a confident face) WTUR, use Water Gun.

(WTUR uses Water Gun and Team Rocket's balloon explodes, despite no electricity being used and nothing that can explode being on the balloon, blasting off Team Rocket and leaving all Pokemon unharmed and safely landing on the ground. Except Pikachu, who was all beat up.)

Dawn: OK, now let's make a massive return and finish this episode. Return everybody.

Brock: You too, my Pokemon.

Ash: What he said. And I think Pikachu has already been beaten up enough.

Lucas: Just return. Oh, I almost forgot. (Opens a Pokeball which send a blue light instead of the usual white, which means a Pokemon is being released.)

Lucas: There you go, WTUR. You're free now.

WTUR: _What!? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _(falls on knees and starts crying) _I wanted to be on TVeeeee!_

Piplup: _Then go choose another show. While you still can._

Pikachu: (Calling from the corner, still beat up.) _Yeah, this one is not worth your time, money and whatever you have to give._

Brock: Look, it's so happy he's crying tears of joy.

Dawn: And Piplup is giving it a warm and friendly goodbye.

Ash: And so is Pikachu.

Lucas: Another happy ending.

Narrator: And so our heroes, completely oblivious to what happened with WTUR, continue traveling to wherever they are traveling. But will they survive, as the strange things that were mentioned in the summary start to happen? There is only one way to know, and that is to stay tuned.

**A/N: Hello to my fellow Pokefreaks. Another chapter done and finished. Don't forget to R&R. **


End file.
